Amor y traicion
by Jessy88g
Summary: Es momento de que por única ocasión Guatemala narre como fue enamorarse y casarse con alguien que no te ve del mismo modo. Historia explicativa de los aretes de México heredados por su abuelo.


**Hola, hola lectores. Aquí la autora de regreso después de mucho tiempo. Antes que nada me disculpo por 2 razones:**

**1.- estar más que lejos de lo que les prometí hace mucho pero tuvo muchos trabajos finales y exámenes pues ya termine la prepa y me estuve preparando para entrar a una universidad pero ahora ya soy toda suya en contar estas locas historias de mi cabeza.**

**2.- porque no se que tan bien termine esta historia, ya que si bien lo había pensado mucho perdí el hilo por mucho tiempo, así que haber como queda.**

_**Dejando esto a un lado espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ps. **_**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al**___**señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el de varias referencias que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**_

Mi corazón siempre te perteneció, desde el primer momento que te vi, muchas veces intente confesarte mis sentimientos hacia ti pero jamás pude y cuando por fin sentí que tú me correspondías, me lastimaste terriblemente.

Hola y bienvenidos a otra historia de Hetalia, en esta ocasión voy a ser yo quien les cuente esta historia, de mi historia con la linda México y para los que todavía no me reconocen soy Guatemala, la autora me pidió salir del anonimato para hablarles de mi matrimonio con México y si quieren saber mi nombre humano les diré que no tiene importancia pues de todos modos jamás me dicen por ese nombre y prefiero el de Guatemala.

Antes de empezar me gustaría que conozcan un poco de mí, mi casa está justo debajo de la de México y vivo a lado de mi hermano menor Belice. Pertenezco a los países de centro América junto a mi hermano, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Honduras y Costa Rica. Aunque solo Belice es mi hermano natural, me llevo muy bien con todos ellos pues crecimos juntos.

Sobre mi pasado, no tengo mucho para contarles, yo nací cuando España se expandía desde lo que ahora es México hacia el sur, donde yo vivía. Crecí prácticamente solo antes de ser una colonia ya que fue muy corto el tiempo que tuve con el ya anciano, Imperio Maya, quien, a pesar de las enseñanzas que me dio, nunca pude sentir alguna familiaridad con él y puedo decir que ese sentimiento era mutuo.

Fue algún tiempo después que me despedí del antiguo imperio que encontré a mi hermano menor, Belice. Nuestra vida junta fue tranquila y agradable hasta que las batallas entre los humanos se acercaban cada vez más a nosotros. Por un momento creí que ambos desapareceríamos, más un hermoso ángel nos salvo de ese destino, tú.

-Oigan déjenlos tranquilos- dijiste mientras te acercabas corriendo, en ese entonces tenias la apariencia de una niña de 10 años, que se peinaba con trenzas y estaba vestida de blanco, con un cinturón de plumas. Desde ese entonces ya eras hermosa pero yo estaba muy asustado como para acercarme a ti.

-Tranquilo pequeño, soy una amiga- dijiste en la lengua del sabio imperio Maya, al escucharte me acerque y estando más cerca pude ver que te colgaban unos aretes grandes de jade, los reconocí de inmediato porque le perteneció a su abuelo, que alguna vez fue un hermoso amuleto colgante que se dividió en dos partes constituido por 5 partes cada una con tallados muy simbólicos para el anciano, del oído derecho tenia los símbolos del quetzal, el mono, el conejo y el calendario que él creo, y del lado izquierdo llevabas al jaguar, a la guacamaya, al número cero Maya y el aro del juego de pelota que invento.

En ese momento me acerque con más confianza pues recordaba que el impero Maya me había dicho sobre su partida (misteriosamente) y que si necesitaba ayuda algún día, buscara a quien poseyera su amuleto, el sucesor de su legado, quien seria digno de volverlo eterno al vivir por él y por lo que mi joven mente entendía, me decía que eras tú a quien había elegido por lo que te confié a mi hermano y mí.

Todavía era muy pequeño la primera vez que te vi pero en mi corazón ya crecía ese amor de hombre hacia una mujer por ti, que fue creciendo con cada caricia, sonrisa y palabra amable que me dirigías durante todo el tiempo que me tenias bajo tu protección. Incluso cuando no pudiste evitar que ese idiota de Inglaterra se llevara a mi hermano menor, no me importo porque estaba contigo y eso era lo verdaderamente importante, tenerte a mi lado cuidándome.

Por 200 años, mientras crecía intentaba confesarte mis sentimientos mas siempre había algo que lo impedía, sino era que nuestro crecimiento se daba a distintos tiempos (aunque debo de admitir que verte como una mujer fue una gran ayuda /-.-/) era que no teníamos tiempo a solas, siempre tenias que ver a alguien o te llegaban visitas de España y para terminar, te uniste a la guerra por seguir el ejemplo de tu vecino idiota del norte aunque debo de agradecer que lo hicieras, pues me diste el valor para seguir tu ejemplo…lástima que no fui al único que tus acciones inspiraste entre nuestros amigos y fui de los últimos en obtener mi independencia.

Ya que la tuve, medite en lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante mas algo no podía salir de mi mente, el tenerte a mi lado, por más que trataba de aceptar nuestra separación, no podía. Estabas enterrada en mi mente y mi corazón, simplemente no podía hacerme la idea de tenerte lejos, a merced de todos esos países dementes. De pronto una idea cruzo por mi mente, una con la que creí que podría tenerte conmigo y poder finalmente decirte mis sentimientos por ti.

Mi idea era casarme contigo para mostrarte que ya no era pequeño y que tú también podrías llegar a quererme como yo lo hacía pero las cosas jamás salen como uno lo planea, al menos en mi caso.

-México- grite tu nuevo nombre desde lejos para poder proponerte matrimonio- México hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte- te dije cuando te acercaste a mí, aunque estaba muy nervioso (tal vez como cualquier chico enamorado) tenía que hacerlo pues mi amor era fuerte -veras yo…yo…-

-¿Si? Vamos sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea con confianza- me dijiste con tu dulzura habitual, totalmente ajena a lo que deseaba decirte.

-Bueno yo…tú…aahhh… veras…qui…quis… ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?- grite totalmente sonrojado y tembloroso.

-¿¡QUE COSA?!- se oyó una voz masculina no muy lejos de nosotros, una voz que sonaba de ultra tumba, traía una presencia tan imponente que sentí escalofríos al instante.

-Hermano- dijiste sin ninguna intimidación, algo que solo termino por asustarme más por como lo llamaste, sabía que tenias un hermano sanguíneo como lo es Belice para mí pero como jamás lo llegue a conocer en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me sorprendí enormemente (me asuste) de verlo por primera vez.

-¿¡Qué quisiste decir con eso de que mi hermanita se case contigo!?- dijo tu hermano intentando sonar tranquilo pero sabía que en su voz había ira contenida.

-Bu…bue…vera…yo…es que lo esta mal interpretando- le conteste temblando y moviendo las manos negativamente como una barrera para protegerme de él- cuando digo que quiero casarme con ella solo lo digo como una formalidad de alianza- continúe hablando, tratando de sonar calmado, que tonto fui en ese momento- vera señor, como ya debe saber me acabo de independizar también…y todo gracias a su hermana pero el problema es que en estos momentos estoy muy vulnerable a la reconquista, por eso vine…para pedir una alianza con us…ustedes, con eso de que México y yo crecimos juntos pensé que podríamos unirnos para defendernos- termine de explicar con una sonrisa forzada.

-Esa no es una escusa, lo que quieres es ridículo, mi hermana no está en las mejores condiciones como para cuidar a un niño como tú, si tuviste el suficiente coraje para independizarte ten el bastante como para cuidarte solo- me dijo tu hermano con desapruebo.

-No lo entiende- le conteste con cierta ira mas al ver su rostro de furia me tense de miedo (otra vez) y volví a retractarme- es que…no solo se trata de mi, también es por mis hermanos, ellos también se independizaron pero a diferencia de ustedes, no tienen la fuerza para defenderse si España o cualquier otro viene con planes de reconquista…incluyéndome, por eso vine, para que México se una a los países del Centroamérica y poder estar protegidos- le dije con mucha sumisión. Tal vez, si me le hubiera enfrentado en ese momento y dejado en claro lo que deseaba contigo, me habría ahorrado un gran problema.

-Hermano…por favor- le dijiste con un rostro suplicante. En ese entonces creí que lo hacías por mí, pero no fue así.

-Bien, tus amigos y tu podrán pertenecer al Imperio Mexicano pero no quiero que sean un estorbo para ella ¿entendiste?- me dijo resignado y luego de forma amenazante.

-S…si…se…señor- dije muy asustado y tembloroso.

-Excelente- dijo mientras se iba tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes- dijiste mientras ponías gentilmente tu mano sobre mi hombro- se que parece malo pero cuando lo conozcas veras que es muy dulce, sino jamás hubiera permitido que volviéramos a estar juntos ¿no es maravilloso?- me dijiste mientras me tomabas de las manos cosa que me hizo sonrojar un poco, me encantaba tenerte tan cerca y por un momento pensé que aun podría mostrarte mi amor.

-Es vedad ahora que tú y los demás vendrán tengo que acomodar todo para su llegada, que emoción, que emoción- dijiste mientras me soltabas y te ibas muy alegre, en cambio yo, casi me desmayo cuando dijiste eso. Por ese momento juntos olvide que me había metido en algo difícil de resolver, convencer a mis hermanos de vivir contigo. No es que fuera una mentira totalmente, el que estuviéramos vulnerables pero ellos no tenían nada que ver con lo que había dicho, mas si quería estar cerca de ti debía hacerlo a cualquier costo.

Aunque, en realidad, fue mas fácil de convencerlos de lo que parecía, prácticamente lo único que tuve que hacer fue juntarlos y decirles que nos iríamos a vivir con México y todos aceptaron con facilidad, tal vez con un poco mas de trabajo con Costa Rica pero termino aceptando. Todo parecía querer funcionar por un tiempo, a pesar de que siempre estabas ocupada me sentía feliz de hablarte y mostrarte mi cariño, esperando que mis sentimientos llegaran hacia ti. Lamentablemente eso jamás paso y lo peor es que me di cuenta de eso del peor modo.

Ese día estábamos solos camino hacia el mercado, buscando alimentos para la comida. Pasábamos un buen rato juntos hasta que tuvo que interrumpirnos tu tonto vecino, Alfred. Siempre me desagrado ese sujeto, se creía tan superior siendo que era igual a nosotros, excepto porque creció muy rápido. Lo peor de todo es que tenias que pasar mucho tiempo con él debido a relaciones económicas y como nosotros nos habíamos anexado a ti, no podíamos intervenir en asuntos importantes, eso me hacia enojar tanto.

-Mary, Mary…hasta que finalmente te encuentro, debo de hablar contigo sobre la mejor idea que se te puede ocurrir- dijo ese tonto después de llegar corriendo y gritar a todo pulmón, además de hablarte como si estuvieras sola, como si yo fuera invisible.

-Alfred, este no es momento para tus "ideas" tengo que hacer de comer- dijiste con sarcasmo y bastante cansancio, en verdad tenias una fortaleza y paciencia sorprendente, nadie más que tú eres capaz de soportarlo de ese modo.

-Pero es una súper idea que resolverá todos tus problemas, rápido hay que ir a tu casa a hablarlo- dijo ese tonto antes de agarrarte del brazo tan despreocupado, tan confiado que no pude soportarlo más y decidí tomar mi papel contigo.

-Oye, déjala en paz porque si no te las veras conmigo ¿me oyes?- le grite de modo amenazador.

-¿Eh?...ahm…hahaha…Mary ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una visita? Si que eres rara hahaha teniendo de visita a tu primito en estos momentos que pasas- respondió tan divertido a mi amenaza y se dirigía a ti como si no estuviera, que se creía, yo hablaba muy en serio con lo que dije.

-Yo no vine de visita cabeza de elote y para tu información soy su esposo- le respondí furioso, de todos los países él es el más molesto al tratarnos como si fuéramos bebes y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera en frente de ti.

-Of Course isn´t true, si Mary estuviera casada ella me lo hubiera dicho y yo me hubiera dado cuenta, así que estas tratando de engañarme, cosa que no esta bien- contesto tranquilamente.

-¿De que Alfred? Si te conté sobre Guatemala- le dijiste cansada de que nunca recordara nada de lo que le dices. Esas palabras me llenaron de inmensa alegría pues pensé que por fin me correspondías y lo demostrabas al mundo, que tonto de mi parte fue eso- ya te había dicho que ahora Guatemala, Belice, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Honduras y Costa Rica viven conmigo para que los proteja de los europeos- continuaste hablando, explicando que no solo se trataba de mí, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco decepcionado mas luego me convencí que solo era por apariencia con los demás países

-Right, lo dijiste pero creí que era una broma, especialmente por la situación de tu jefe y que quiero que esas una republica como yo y no una aburrida monarquía hahaha- le contesto muy contento.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿y por que debería de ser una republica?... ah pero mira, este ni es lugar ni momento para eso, así que te pido que te vayas y luego hablamos- le contestaste e ignorándome tú también.

-Ok, solo no se te olvide que tenemos que hablar de esto- dijo mientras se iba corriendo- es muy importante- se oyó su voz a la distancia, mostrando que no se puede huir de su molesta voz.

-Lamento eso, ya le he dicho a Alfred que no venga al menos de que lo llame- me dijiste después de negar con la cabeza y volearte a verme- vente, hay que terminar las compras- me dijiste antes de regresar a nuestras actividades aunque pude notar que te veías incomoda, seguramente causado por ese rubio tonto. Quería creer que era porque no querías que los demas

Después de terminar de comprar lo necesario íbamos caminando de regreso a casa, un silencio incomodo nos rodeaba, no tenía ni idea de tú razón para mostrarte pensativa, tal vez era debido a que jamás me contabas lo que hacías en cuanto a nuestra economía y política, cosa que no me importaba, lo que si me sorprendió fue el hecho de que jamás me nombro como su esposo a pesar de que yo ya lo tenía por hecho, por lo que decidí preguntar nuestra situación, lo que éramos.

-México ¿Qué somos?- te pregunte directamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- me pregunto con cierto temor en su mirada, se veía confundida, abrumada y dudo mucho que fuera por lo nuestro.

-Me refiero, a como me ves, ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

-Bueno, pues no es obvio, quiero protegerte y tenerte conmigo porque eres alguien importante para mí- me contestaste deteniendo tu caminar para verme a los ojos- Es por eso que no pienso decepcionarte ni a ti ni a los demás en esto, voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que esto funcione- seguiste hablando tomándome las manos entre las tuyas, esas palabras me encantaron pues creí que era especial para ti, que me quieras tanto como yo- después de todo para eso viniste a mí ¿no? para que viera de que todos ustedes estén bien- terminaste de explicar, provocando que mi corazón se rompiera.

-¿Qué significa eso?- te volví a preguntar, esta vez de manera fría.

-Me refiero a que…no me molesta tenerlos en mi casa…escucha, si fue por algo que dijo Alfred, sabes que no es verdad. Tal vez no estoy en un buen momento para cuidar a todos como debería pero te aseguro que pronto estaré mejor. No te imaginaras todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de Inglaterra y Francia, ya verás que lo de Iturbide…-

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso de que te están ayudando los europeos?- te pregunte totalmente confundido, no tenía ni idea de lo que me decía. Se que les dije que no me importaba lo que tuviera que ver con la política pero esto era demasiado, ni siquiera le tomo importancia decirme que estaba relacionándose a ese grado con los países que nos trataban mal. Eso me decepciono y me irrito al instante- ¿acaso ya olvidaste como nos trataban cuando éramos colonias?- te comente furioso por la falta de información que tenia, lo que para mi significaba que no confiabas en mí.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que yo sola no podría salir de la situación que tengo y aunque no te guste tengo que me relacionarme con otros países para poder sacarnos adelante. No sé qué tiene de malo que lo haga- me respondiste tratando de justificarte. Yo entendía que lo hicieras porque debías pero no podía evitar sentir unos terribles celos cada vez que tenías que ir a negociar con alguno de ellos pues sentía que te perdía.

-¡Argh!...lo sé y trato de entenderlo pero eso no justifica el que nos ocultes cosas, a mí, ¿es que acaso no confías en que te pueda ayudar? O ¿crees que solo soy una carga para ti?- le pregunte todavía más furioso, esto ya era demasiado, incluso para mí, ahora no solo me estaba enterando que se volvía muy cercana a quienes no quería que lo hicieras sino que también me considerabas una carga.

-Bueno…- dijiste dudando, lo que me confirmaba todo.

-¡NO!...no digas mas, solo…déjame solo- te dije antes de que siquiera empezando a decirme un intento patético de escusa y me fui del lugar dejándote sola con las cosas para poder estar a solas, yo ya tenía lo que necesitaba para pensar. Soporte tantas cosas, tantas indiferencias tuyas y lo peor es que viví con la tonta ilusión de que tú sentías lo mismo por mí, que te alegraba que fuera tu esposo, que decepción tan grande.

Se dice que cuando se rompe tú corazón sana con el tiempo, a veces de manera chueca y peligrosa. En mi caso, el dolor fue más de lo podrían pensar. Quería que sintiera lo que es sentirse traicionado, de que alguien en quien confías te quite algo preciado para ti y yo sabía muy bien que era eso.

Si ya no querías estorbos contigo por tu "situación", lo tendrías y algo más. Para cumplir mi palabra tuve que convencer a mi hermano y a los demás de abandonarte, con algunos fue fácil como Costa Rica ya que no estaba del todo convencida de estar contigo mientras que con otros como mi hermano tuve que persuadirlo demasiado y aun así, no estuvo totalmente de acuerdo conmigo.

El dejarte lo hice de manera rápida pero muy imprevista para que la noticia te llegara de golpe, igual que tú me lo hiciste a mí. Todos nos fuimos de tu casa sin previo aviso y nos distribuimos los limites de cada quien hasta quedar satisfechos, excepto yo. Desde que recordaba tú siempre tuviste un mayor privilegio sobre nosotros mucho antes que España llegara, si, lo digo por el Imperio Maya, a pesar de que jamás tuvimos esa unión familiar, sabia mejor que nadie que él te adoraba, a tal grado que te dio su regalo más preciado, su amuleto, que representa el que alguna vez fue su territorio. En otras circunstancias, hubieras podido conservarlo pero ahora reclamaría parte de lo que me pertenecía, después de todo yo nací y me crie ahí por más tiempo del que tu pasaste.

Todo paso en una visita a tu casa, quería tener el placer de quitarte tus aretes. Llegue sin avisarte, en un momento que no era nada oportuno, si creía que pasabas un mal momento, este era mucho peor. Te veías perturbada, caminando de un lado a otro, yo sabía porque, tus problemas personales te estaban empezando a afectar y yo me encargaría de que sufrieras más.

Sin decir nada me acerque a ti y te quite tu arete izquierdo, todo paso tan rápido que cuando me voltee a verte estabas en el suelo con tu mano el tu oreja y con un rostro de shock. Estaba a punto de irme con el arete cuando te escuche llamarme, por inercia me detuve para verte nuevamente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- me preguntante con los ojos húmedos.

-Todavía no lo entiendes ¿verdad?- te dije fríamente

-¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo- me contestaste desconcertada.

-Ese es el problema, no te das cuenta de lo que te rodea, de lo que me hiciste y si no te diste cuenta ahora no lo harás nunca, ¿sabes, por qué? Porque te conozco demasiado- te dije, tratando de ser lo más duro contigo, no iba conmover en ese momento, no debía.

-Escucha, lamento lo que sea que haga hecho, si te moleste…lo siento, no quería herirte y si querías irte, no te reprochare nada porque entiendo tu decisión…solo te pido…te suplico que me devuelvas mi arete…por favor…es lo más preciado que tengo…fue un regalo de mi abuelo- me contaste ya con lagrimas.

-Ya lo sé, es por eso que me la llevo, tal vez tu querido abuelo jamás te lo dijo pero él fue mi protector después de cuidarte, mi vida antes de que tú me recogieras la pase en la que por muchos fue su casa, mi hermano y yo también merecemos esa herencia, no es justo que tengas privilegios sobre nosotros, ya era demasiado- le dije con tanto veneno pude, no me sorprendió que el viejo imperio jamás le contara de nosotros y ya no me importaba pero lo tome como una excusa para justificar mi actuar- solo tomo lo que es mío- concluí antes de empezar a irme satisfecho por el dolor que te causaba hasta que…

-Abuelo…perdóname, por favor…te falle…gh…-te escuche decir y luego a llorar en silencio, tratando de ser fuerte. Por mas herido que estuviera o frio que trataba de fingir, tus sollozos me herían más que cualquier cuchillo, ni la traición evitaba que me llegara tu dolor. Siempre fui débil ante tus emociones pero la que mas me afectaba era tu tristeza y esta no fue la excepción.

Por supuesto, sentía que te lo debía devolver, traicionaría lo que alguna vez fueron mis sentimientos por ti si permitía dejarte tan grande dolor, mas no te lo devolvería completo pues eso me haría débil y te crearía la idea de que podrías jugar conmigo cuando quisieras, algo que ya no permitiría.

Sin pensar me volví acercar a ti y arranque el símbolo del calendario maya del amuleto y te puse nuevamente en tu oído, cosa que te sorprendió. Limpiaste tus ojos para verme mejor- eso es todo, tómalo como agradecimiento…por todos esos años en que me cuidaste- finalice y me fui lo más rápido posible para no darte otra oportunidad de debilitarme ante ti y si me lo preguntan yo me quede con el amuleto del quetzal y el mono y mi hermano con el del conejo.

Después de eso hice hasta lo imposible para evitarte, de igual modo tú tenias tus asuntos y yo los míos, especialmente con mi hermano por territorio. Por mucho tiempo no quise saber nada de ti, aunque fue muy difícil debido a tu innata forma de llamar la atención (muchas veces de manera inconscientemente). Fue hasta muchos años después que mi hermano que convenció de olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante en cuanto a nuestra relación, si bien no podía aspirar a mas contigo, tampoco podía evadirte para siempre, en su mayoría por cuestiones de vecindad.

Ahora puedo hablarte y verte sin tener algún sentimiento hacia ti, ni bueno ni malo, solo como tal vez siempre me viste, amigos y vecinos.

Esta es mi historia de amor y traición hacia algo que solo yo entiendo ahora, es mi suplicio y mi delirio el haber conocido y sentido esto por ti, mi querida México. Soy Guatemala y esperen a la siguiente historia de la autora.

Adiós

**Bueno con esto termino este tan retrasado y difícil one-shot**.

**Como ven siento que no quedo tanto como lo hubiera preferido pero prefiero que se quede así para ya trabajar con otras historias que tengo en mente**

**Discord: eso a nadie le importa, en ese caso hubieras omitido esta historia.**

**J88g: Lo se, pero esto explica algo importante de mi México que voy a mostrar adelante.**

**Discord: pues mas te vale, te fuiste casi 5 meses.**

**J88g: No me lo recuerdes -.-**

**Referencias:**

**1.- Para empezar Guatemala, fue un territorio español bajo el cuidado y vigilancia de la Nueva España por caso toda la época Virreinal.**

**2.- Su inicio y final de independencia se dio en 1821, su lucha solo duro unos pocos meses por el apoyo que recibió de el imperio mexicano.**

**3.- Como ya dije en la historia anterior, el 1er Imperio Mexicano estuvo conformado también por los países de Centroamérica aunque Costa Rica tardo en aceptar ser parte de él.**

**4.- Si se preguntan porque no pongo a Guatemala como nieto directo del Imperio Maya, pues…no se ustedes pero cada vez que veo algo que tenga que ver con esta cultura muchas personas (incluyendo extranjeros) lo relacionan mas con México que con Guatemala y Belice.**

**5.- Belice fue colonia inglesa por algún tiempo, por eso hablan mas ingles allá.**

**6.- Es en esta historia que pongo el hincapié del conflicto entre liberales y conservadores, ya que México empieza a recibir ayuda de tanto E.U. como Inglaterra y Francia.**

**7.- Por lo que investigue, esta unión solo duro mientras Iturbide estaba en el poder pero decidieron separase por los problemas que empezaba a tener la corona.**

**8.- Originalmente Guatemala quería reclamar todo lo que es la península como territorio propio pero finalmente solo se quedo con lo que es su territorio actual y Chiapas fue la única parte que pudo quitar y México recupero.**

**9.- El conflicto que tiene Belice y Guatemala es la separación del primero que estaba bajo el cuidado de su hermano.**

**10.- En cuento a su relación con México, les diré que México nunca vio a Guatemala como algo mas que su primo y si le dio que fuera es porque pensó que no quería quedarse sola y ver que sus primos creyeran que ella los subestimaba o que no hizo un buen trabajo como la encargada de cuidarlos (otra vez) y en la actualidad, no he visto que México y Guatemala tengan problemas serios pero tampoco que tengan tan buenas relaciones. Así que se los dejo de este modo. **

**Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia soy toda oídos solo dejen sus comentarios. Si les gusta háganmelo saber sino también (solo que sin ser groseros plis :3**

**Esta historia es mía y si tiene relación con otra es mera coincidencia**

**Prohibida su copia completa o parcial sin mi autorización.**

**Discord: Espera, ¿no les vas a decir que harás ahora?**

**J88g: Es veldad, bueno para la próxima les tengo una larga pero importante historia, que tendrá como prota a nuestro hero favorito a no ser que quieran a otro, solo para complacerlos. Ustedes digan**

**E.U, Japón o sorpresa, la mayoría de comentarios gana pero si no se apuran yo decidiré**

**Hasta la proxima**


End file.
